


It's time

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I guess you're right.





	It's time

Our story begins in The Great Hall, it's the end of term feast during Amos Diggory and Dedalus Diggle's sixth year at Hogwarts. 

Amos said, "It's time to tell them, Ded."

Dedalus gasped. "B-But, we can't tell them yet."

Amos sighed. "Why ever not, Am?"

Dedalus muttered, "We've only been dating a year."

Amos smiled. "Exactly, we started dating when we were studying for our Potions O.W.L last year."

Dedalus whispered, "Ok, you're right. It's time to tell our parents about us."

Amos pulled him into a hug and beamed, "They'll be fine with it, Ded. No need to worry."

Dedalus grinned. "Yeah, you're probably right. My parents will love you."

Amos nodded and stated, "I'll set it up, my parents will love you too."


End file.
